Forever & Always
by august.sapphire
Summary: Collection of AU / OneShot * One life has never been enough for this love * Disclaimer: I don't own Snk. [EREMIKA]
1. Lip Smoke

**Oh sorry for disappearing :(**

**I was busy. And it is less then 10 hours til Lunar New Year \m/**

**I didn't have a chance to say Happy New Year before, so here it goes.**

**Happy New Year, hope you have a great 2014 and eremika will become canon lol**

**I will update Breathless asap but for now, enjoy this AU.**

**I had this idea stuck in my head for a while. High School AU.**

**It is really long . sorry**

* * *

><p>It was around 5pm.<p>

The school was almost empty. Most students had gone home earlier.

Though there were few people staying late.

And she was one of them.

She adjusted her bag, checked her desk once again to see if she had forgotten anything.

She didn't want to stay late at all but Mr. Levi was frowning about the amount of works he had to finish and she couldn't just walk away.

She figured she could ask him to return the favor later.

She was walking along the hallway, but stopped after smelling something strange. It came from a corner.

She peered her face in to see the cause of the smell.

And that was when she found him. Sitting there, smoking.

"Jaeger! You can't smoke in school!"

He turned around to see her, still having the cigarette between his lips.

He then ignored her, returned his gaze back to the wall.

His uniform was messy. And he had a red scarf around his neck for some reason.

"Jaeger, stop! Or I'll call the teachers!"

"Fine. Stop nagging." - He grunted, finally put his cigarette down.

"I'm taking these." - She took the opened box from his hand "Oh my god you had used half of them!"

"None of your business. Can you leave me alone?" - Still cold voice, he raised his eyebrow, clearly annoyed.

"You're my classmate. I can't let you addict to this."

"We don't even talk before, Ackerman. You don't need to act nice."

"I'm not acting nice! I'm truly caring about your health, and..."

"And what?" - He put his - for now, last - cigarette to his mouth again.

"You...you didn't smoke, til not very long ago if I'm right. There must be a reason, right?" - She lowered her voice.

He stayed silent, as a yes. He breathed out a smoke.

"What's that scarf for?" - She asked.

"Cover up the smell of the smoke. Won't be good if it get to my uniform. I'll hide it later."

"Well, good way to hide from teachers and classmates." - She smirked, like a crazy idea crossed her mind.

She pulled the scarf out forcefully from him. Faster than he could react.

"HEY!" -He growled.

"I'm taking this. Stop smoking. Or when you walked out, teachers will smell it."

"You bitch..." - He cursed.

"See ya." - She quickly hid the scarf in her bag then ran off.

He put away the cigarette, stood up and stomped on it, making sure to turn off the fire.

He picked up and threw it to the trash can, which was pretty far away, but he still succeeded.

"Annoying girl." - He muttered.

* * *

><p>They didn't talk during class at all. Sometimes she could feel his gaze piercing right at her.<p>

She giggled somehow.

She made her way to his corner right after class, sat where he sat yesterday.

"Oh you." - He frowned, totally irritated when he arrived, seeing his seat stolen.

"Can I join you?"

"Do what you want. You're not gonna listen to me anyway."

He threw his bag to the ground and sat down next to her.

"Here."

She took out from her bag a small box.

"What is this?" - He was confused.

"Chocolate Cigarettes. Well it is purely made from chocolate."

"Why are you -"

"Use these instead of the real ones."

"I'm not a kid who likes to eat choco-"

Before he finished, she shoved one chocolate cigarette into his mouth.

"Try."

He took the first bite and it wasn't bad. He ate it afterward.

She laughed.

He was stunned for a moment.

The class prefect had never laughed like this.

"It is supposed to be used like a real cigarette, hahaha. You don't just eat it."

"But it's...tasty. Not like the real deal."

"I'll guess you can use these however you want. Just don't smoke."

Then they returned to silence. But there was no awkward feeling. Both felt relaxing, calm and peaceful.

And it went on like that for a week or more. Both would just sat there, talked about silly things sometimes, but most was still enjoying the silence.

She handed him the chocolate cigarette everyday. He still ate the whole right away. And she would still laugh.

Everything was simple, but never boring.

They enjoyed this.

* * *

><p>They would never waste any seconds after class. They ran to this corner right away.<p>

This time she beat him.

When he came, she already sat there, a familiar box in her hand.

"Here." - She offered it.

"Thanks." - He sat down.

"I get why you like this corner now." - She smiled.

"...Ackerman, do you -"

"Call me Mikasa."

"Ummm...yeah...so, Mikasa...you...want to hear my story?"

He didn't know why he said that. Tense went through his body as he waited for his answer.

"Of course. I asked you to from the very start "

He didn't expect her to say yes. He was happy, really happy.

"Right, sorry. No one cared before, so..."

"I care now, ain't I?"

And the story went on. His mom passed away recently. And his dad had neglected his jobs, got drunk and said many stupid things to him.

So he wanted to avoid his dad.

He spent his time at school or a random place outside til midnight. But he still thought about bad things at home.

He smoked since it helped him forget the sorrow, even for just a second.

"That's the story. I'm pathetic, right? A coward running away by smoking. I'm -"

He was cut in as he felt her arms wrapped around his neck, a weight felt onto his shoulder.

"You bare loneliness all this time, don't you?" - She whispered.

"I... I guess I am..."

"I'm here now. You can talk to me. I won't let you suffer this pain alone."

He didn't know why, but he found himself wrapping his arms around her as well, pulling her closer.

"Your dad, he just lost someone he loved so much. He is in great pain as well. Talk it out with him. Please. What you're doing right now is killing both of you. You both need to move on, for your mother's sake as well."

"Without mom, I don't feel like it's home anymore."

"You and your dad can make into a new home. Now you two only got each other left. Treasure your time together, or else...you may regret it. Regret wasting time."

She gently patted his back and he squeezed her. She could feel tears rolling down her shoulder.

"I'm here, Eren. You can talk with me anytime."

* * *

><p>The day after, she disappeared right after Mr. Levi said "dismiss".<p>

He was curious, but figured he would find her in the corner soon anyway.

"Hey Eren. You seem cheerful today." - Armin, a friend who sat behind, said.

"Kind of. Oh Armin, you are a prefect, right?"

"Yeah. Anything?"

"Do you guys have a meeting today? Mikasa seems to be in a rush."

"No we don't."

"Oh. Thanks. Maybe her family called." - He said bluntly his thoughts.

"Mikasa doesn't have family. She lived alone."

"What?!"

"Her parents passed away in an accident when she was young already." - He suddenly looked at the clock. "Sorry I had cram school."

"Oh it's okay. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>He sat in the corner. She was late. An hour late.<p>

He had spent like half of the time thinking about what she said to him.

She had no family. And he still had one. Yet he acted miserable in front of her.

How selfish and thoughtless of me, he thought.

Could she hate him because of it, he wondered.

The thought of her not coming here anymore scared him.

He didn't know when her existence here had become so important to him.

No...it was her that had become important to him.

Very very very important.

Maybe it was her laugh that amazed him. How beautiful she was.

Or it was her kindness toward him though they were pretty much stranger.

She didn't give up trying to help him.

She cared about him.

He started to sulk, messed his head with the fear of not seeing her anymore.

"Eren, what ARE you doing?" - A confused voice spoke up.

"Mikasa!" - He jumped in joy.

"Why are you looking so sad? Oh my Gosh! Things didn't go well with the talk yesterday?!" - Ahe gasped.

"No no! We visted my mother's grave yesterday. We talked it out there."

"I see. Thanks God." - She sighed in relief.

"But I had to apologize. I heard about your family. I was selfish and thoughtless, sorry."

He attempted to bow his head very low but she stopped him.

"Hey I didn't think about that at all." - She chuckled since she could feel his trembling body through the touch. So that was what troubled him, she thought.

It was cute.

"Really?"

"Really. I just want you to be happy. That's all. I didn't compare anything."

"Then why are you late? I thought you were avoiding me."

"I went to buy this." - She took out from her pocket the regular box "I forgot to buy it beforehand. Sorry."

"Mikasa. I don't need this anymore. I'm over smoking."

"Really?" - She screamed happily.

"Really. Thank you."

"Well then I guess I could give you this back." - She pulled the red scarf out of her bag.

It looked new, washed and smelled great.

"You know what? Keep it."

"Huh?"

While she was surprised, he took the red scarf and wrapped around her neck.

"Ere-"

He pulled the two ends of the scarf. She was pulled in and her words were stopped as his lips placed over hers.

"Is this okay?" - He murmured after pulling out.

"Yes. If not I would have slapped you" - She giggled then leaned in to kiss him back.

He acted so tough but he was a gentle, somewhat dense guy.

Maybe that was why she came to like him.

They shared a deep long kiss. It was fresh, pure, and somewhat magical.

"I heard my dad described how he feels about mom yesterday. You came to my mind immediately. I realized I had...fallen in love with you." - He blushed.

"That's cheesy." - She teased though her face was red as well.

"Hey!"

"I'm not finished. I like cheesy."

She smiled and then he felt that curl of her lips pressed over his lips, passionately.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah that was long. I'm Asian so my vacation for Lunar New Year lasts one more week.<strong>

**I had a ninja AU but I may not upload it :( My writing may suck.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Oh and I'm a Jesha shipper now ~ Expect their fanfiction in the future.**


	2. The World in My Eyes

**Hi. So I decided to make this into an AU collection.**

**This is an AU where Mikasa is a reporter, Eren is a famous photographer.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Ackerman."<p>

She turned around, eyes focused on him.

"What?" - She replied.

"You don't talk to your chief with that attitude." - The middle-aged man grunted.

"Ok ok. Chief Levi, what do you want me to do?" - She said gently, though hinted a sarcastic tone.

"I want you to write an article for Spotlight."

"Huh? Really?" - Her eyes shot with disbelief.

"Really. Your writing has always been great. Using it only to write news are a waste."

"Well then...who should I write about? Must be celeb, right?"

"His name is Eren Jaeger."

"THE Eren Jaeger?" - She gasped.

"Yes. He is really popular right now. His photographs are very high rated. Not mentioned his handsome face."

"Are you sure you want to give such important assignment to me?"

"I choose you because it is an important assignment. You won't fail me, correct?"

"I'll try my best. Thank you for the chance."

* * *

><p>She breathed in and out several times in front of his door.<p>

As expected his home was a high class suite on 15th floor.

"I can do it. Come on Mikasa, you can do it." - She said to herself.

Spotlight was her magazine best feature. A total coverage of a celebrity. So far everybody loved it.

Pressure washed all over her as she rang the door bell.

"Who's there?"

"I'm Mikasa Ackerman from Titans Magazine. We had asked you to be in Spotlight."

"Oh right. Come in."

She entered slowly.

He e was sitting on a couch, cleaning the lens of his camera.

"I hope I'm not intruding." - She gently sat down.

"No, of course not."

"Since this a total coverage, I will visit you often and your workplace as well. Is that alright?"

Suddenly he giggled.

"Did I say anything wrong?" - She started to panic.

"You're being too polite. I gave you all permission when I agreed."

"Sorry..." - She muttered.

He continued cleaning the lens.

She took out her camera. A digital one, not a professional like his.

SNAP!

He looked up as seeing the light in front of him.

"You're taking photos? I'm not dressed up or anything. I may look like shit now." - He flustered.

"No you look great." - She laughed "Take a look yourself."

She showed the photo to him.

"I think people look best when they are doing what they enjoys, rather than dressing up and forcing a smile."

He blushed. She noticed and looked down.

"I'm looking forward to working with you, miss Ackerman."

"You can call me Mikasa."

"Then call me Eren as well."

* * *

><p>Since it was her jobs, she visited him everyday, doing interview or just researching every little things in his life.<p>

This was her second week. As it became casual for her to just knock and enter.

"Hey Eren." - She smiled.

Though he was not in the living room but his kitchen.

His photographs were all scattered on the table as he stood next to it.

She took out her camera and pictured him.

"Oh Mikasa! When did you come?" - He finally look away from the table.

"Wow you really focus when it comes to work. I greeted you already."

"Wait, you're taking photos?" - He noticed the camera in her hands.

"Yes. You look so cool, I can't help it."

He chuckled, walked towards her and pocked her forehead.

"Hey, what's that for?" - She pouted.

"Stop saying such cute things. Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"No, of course not!" - She blushed.

"As a punishment, help me."

"With what?"

"I took photos for a fashion magazine. I had to pick out 6, but I only got 5 so far."

"So you want me to pick the last one?"

"Yeah. Choose from this table."

She leaned down to view all the photographs.

"The model is really small compared to the scenery." - She commented.

"It's a high fashion magazine. They are not like catalogue."

"Urghhh I'm hopeless at this." - She sighed.

"Just pick one."

She examined one last time and picked up one picture.

"Why this?" - He seemed surprised as this pic had never been in his consideration.

"I don't know. The color, the lighting. I just feel...connected somehow."

"Hmmm..." - He took it from her hand.

"I'm sorry. I really don't know much about high fashion. I'm not a great help, ain't I?"

"No no. Don't think like that. Um... How about continue with the interview then?"

"I'm not forcing you if you don't feel like it. Continue with the choosing. I'll make coffee."

"Thank you then."

She took a cup of freshly made coffee to him.

"Here." - She smiled.

"Having you here may spoil me." - He teased.

"Haha, I'm fine with babysitting you. Don't worry."

"Sing me to sleep then."

"No way." - She laughed.

"Ok I'm done with the choosing. Let's continue with the interview."

* * *

><p>Mikasa was typing some drafts for the assignment, totally focus, typing with great speed.<p>

Levi called her several times but she didn't hear any.

It was about 6pm that a certain ringtone caught her attention.

She gave him a special tune right at the start to make sure to never miss his calls. A perfectionist she was when it came to work.

"Hey Eren." - She picked up.

"Mikasa. The photograph you chose was actually loved a lot. I'm so glad I asked you."

"Wait you actually chose it?"

"Of course. Guess I was thinking too professional, I forgot about the readers. They just think simply like you."

"Hey are you really thanking me? Or saying I'm clueless about art?"

"Stop pouting." - He giggled "I know you said you won't come today, but...umm...how about celebrating?"

"I had finished my drafts sooner than expected. So OK."

* * *

><p>"You don't need to buy so many stuffs like that."<p>

"I'm gonna cook today. You shouldn't just eat frozen food."

"I'm busy." - He rubbed his head.

"No excuses. You're just lazy."

"Hey, since when did you like teasing me?"

"I don't know." - She chuckled.

She started to fry some beef and rice. She picked up the peppers but he grabbed her wrist before she could put in.

"I don't...like spicy." - He muttered.

"Oh, sorry."

She put the peppers down, only to realize he was standing right behind her, his chest pressed against her back, his breath next to her ear.

"Eren...you're standing too close..."

Despite that, he didn't move.

"Eren..."

"Mikasa...I..."

"Eren, the food is going to burn..."

"I don't care."

He kissed her neck, gently, but enough to make her body shiver.

"I'm really spoiled now...It's your fault." - He whispered.

The oven rang as both jumped out. She wore the gloves and took the pie out of it

"Smells great. Let's eat." - She tried her best to stay calm and acted like nothing happened though her heart were skipping beats.

"Yeah. Can't wait to taste your cooking." - He took the hint and returned to normal.

* * *

><p>The article was almost finished. She smiled just by seeing all her notes scattered on her working desk.<p>

"The drafts are good. But need rewriting some parts." - Levi said.

"That's why they called drafts." - She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, a gossip magazine just published a bad article about Eren Jaeger." - Sasha, her colleague, shouted.

"What does it say?" - She asked.

"They said his photographs are boring. He can only took scenery pictures. And that he doesn't take photographing seriously..."

"The fuck!"

The whole room looked at her. This was the first time she cursed at work. She had never lost her cool like that.

"Mikasa?" - Sasha worried.

"No no I'm fine. My article will prove that they are wrong. My skills are better than this shit."

Again, she cursed.

And he was the reason.

* * *

><p>She arrived, seeing him sulking on the couch.<p>

"Hey...what's up?" - She said as moving closer.

Soon she realized the gossip magazine laying on his desk.

"Oh don't believe those shits." - She grabbed the magazine and threw into the trash can.

"They are right..."

"Eren, what the fuck-"

"I got invited to a competition!" - He shouted "The theme is A Rose That Breaths Life."

"Well then you just took a rose? In a garden or something. I remembered seeing a photo like that in your album already."

"No. It means photograph of a girl!"

"Oh..."

"I can't do it. My photographs with human ain't really good. I can't capture their souls!"

"But the high fashion magazine..."

"The scenery was the main point in that photoshoot too."

He started to get mad. She knew pushing him more wouldn't do.

"Hey...go with me." - She grabbed his hands.

"Huh?" - He was confused.

"Just go along. Bring your camera."

She dragged him out before he could question anything more.

* * *

><p>"Ta daa!" - She spread her arms.<p>

It was a hill far away. He had never been here before.

"The view is awesome. You can even see the ocean." - She smiled "Come on, take off your shoes."

She took him to the top of the hill, where the grass was amazingly green. He could see the sparkling sea not so far away.

"This...is beautiful." - He finally spoke up.

"Sit down." - She grabbed his arm.

They sat down silently. There was nobody there but them.

She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped both arms around his.

"Does this mean a yes for my confession the other day?"

"Maybe."

"Mikasa, do you know why I love photographing, especially sceneries?"

"I'm guessing you love the nature?"

"I want to explore the world. I want to travel, to learn, to understand this world."

"Why?"

"It's simple. Because we were born in this world."

She smiled and squeezed his arm.

"Your passion is one of the reasons I fell in love with you." - She murmured.

"What else then?"

"Your horrible cooking, your messy lifestyle, your spoiled personality, your-"

"Are you sure you're in love with me?" - He turned to look at her.

"Don't pout. I'm not finished. I found them all cute."

He blushed. She could see his whole face turned red, even to his neck.

"Your blushing is cute too."

She leaned in and gave him a peck.

"Now, I'm not going to allow you to sulk. I'm gonna prove the haters wrong by my article. But you have to try as well. Got it?"

"If you kiss me." - He grinned.

"Urghh you spoiled brat." - She grunted.

"Sor-"

Before he could apologize, his lips were locked by hers, passionately.

"You'd better keep your words." - She handed him his camera.

"Yes madam."

* * *

><p>It was the judging day of the photographing contest.<p>

Her article was a success. Her magazine reached the highest amount of sold copies so far.

Fan mails for Eren were sent in boxes.

She was really happy. Not only because of work. Also because he asked her to see his submission for the contest.

She walked along the hall and saw the crowd gathered in front of a photograph.

She tiptoed and gasped at what she saw.

It was a picture of her writing notes on top of the hill.

She remembered taking notes about his stories while he photographed the surrounding.

She didn't know he took a picture of her as well.

In the photograph, she looked messy. Of course, she just got back from work, then an hour straight drive to the hill, climbing to its top.

Her suit was all wrinkled, barefoot, sitting not so gracefully.

"Fuck, why he took a picture of me looking completely like a mess." - She thought.

But then the name of the photograph caught her eyes.

**"A World She Is"**

She stood there, frozen.

"Guess you saw it before I could show you." - He showed up behind and whispered into her ear.

"Its name..." - She muttered.

"Hey, that's Eren Jaeger!" - A man shouted.

"And that's the girl in the picture!"

The crowd turned all of their gaze to them. Even the judges.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Eren Jaeger and this is Mikasa Ackerman, my muse."

"The reporter who wrote Spotlight?!" - A person gasped.

"Well through the time of interviews, I fell for her. You all know I'm not good at photographing people. I only want to photograph the world, or to be correct, the world in my eyes. But she showed me the world she saw, it was different from mine. And I realized why I failed to picture people. I only thought about my world before. I was about to give up until she mixed her world with mine. And it was beautiful. I love her the way she was, messy, a workaholic, but gentle, kind and... and she herself was a whole new world that I want to explore."

"Eren..." - She tried her best to hold up the tears in front of the crowd.

A sudden unexpected applause echoed the room.

"Oh young love."

"Congratulations!"

"That was beautiful."

She could saw a small smile, a satisfied nod and a quick clap from the judges.

"I'm...happy...really happy." - She sobbed.

"I'm gonna try to understand other people's world. I will make my photographs come alive. But most of all..."

He held her face and kissed her with all the love he had.

"I'm gonna make our world become one." - He smiled.

"I like the sound of that." - She kissed him back.

She knew tomorrow she would be on the media.

She knew trouble was lining up in front of her because of it.

A lover of a celeb wouldn't be easy.

But she didn't care.

Because even if her world collapse, she still had him.

_He was her** true** world after all._

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"I can't believe I got second place."

"That's a great step up for you, isn't it." - She continued on her cooking.

"It sure is. I'm even asked to photograph celebrities now."

"This new expensive kitchen set explains." - She teased.

Suddenly she felt the skin of her neck sucked.

"Eren!"

"You're not gonna turn me down this time too?"

"The food..."

"Is finished." - He held her waist tight.

"But it's gonna get cold soon. We should eat when it's still hot."

"I prefer to eat you."

"Eren..."

He bit her earlobe, made pleasure ran through her body.

"You're not playing fair..." - She pouted.

"Punish me then."

He lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his collarbone.

"You ask for it." - She whispered like a threat and they rushed to the room she had never entered before.

* * *

><p><strong>OK that's all. It's freaking long again. Sorry. I want to get all ideas in the story.<strong>

**I read that Leo is the master of AU ideas, haha. I guess I do really love AU.**

**It's the first day of Lunar New Year here. Traditionally, it lasts 3 days.**

**I had to visit relatives and stuff and it is so boring. So I just stick to my phone and write fanficions.**


	3. 2D Hearts

**Ideas credit to_ creativay_ on tumblr**

**_Quote: "AU - Eren and Mikasa are both famous gamer YouTubers. Eren's famous for his ridiculous reactions while playing rage games. Mikasa's famous cuz she's hella good at every video game. She never shows her face or talks cuz she's shy so most her fans think she's a guy. Eren and Mikasa are both huge fans of each other."_**

* * *

><p>"Hey Eren. What game will you review this week?"<p>

"I'm not sure. Nothing crossed my mind. Any ideas, Armin?"

"I don't play games as much as you."

"Right. You prefer books."

"Though I can't believe you would become a popular Youtube channel. How many subscribers again?"

"About 90000 I think."

"Wow. Can't believe so many people actually like to watch your videos."

"Hey. My most viewed video reached over a million views."

"I like **nofckingname**'s videos more than yours. His skills are way better than your goofy reactions."

"We both had unique style, OK?!"

* * *

><p>Eren Jaeger had a popular youtube account called <strong>notahunter<strong> where he posted reactions or review for a game each week. He figured his Youtube name fit him as he wasn't a great gamer, just a great entertainer. And because Jaeger meant "hunter".

On the other hand, **nofckingname** was an extremely talented gamer. He finished all the new game in a flash and uploaded walkthrough.

Eren always waited for his updates. Probably Eren's favorite channel.

Today was no different. As soon as just returned from school, Eren opened Youtube right away. A new video from nofckingname as expected.

It was an Assassin's Creed 4 video. Damn he was ahead of Eren, way ahead.

Forget about that, Eren checked the comments of his latest video. It was his reaction while playing Devil May Cry.

The video was the part where the main had to defeat a giant by breaking the crystals on its body.

In it, Eren kept cursing, slamming the game console when he kept missing the crystals, or just failed to jump on the giant.

It also had his goofy "Oh my god only one left", "Almost there", "Shit shit my HP" and his raging "Fuck, just die you giant ass", "I will kill you".

But what attracted even non-gamers was his charming smile when he finally won.

He kept grinning while reading the comments. They loved it. There were few haters but he didn't mind.

He kept rolling the mouse, but frozen at a certain comment.

"That was really funny. I almost fell down from my chair. Can't wait for this week video."

But it was the username that made him speechless. It was **nofckingname**.

He tried to stay calm even though he wanted to jump and sing and dance because of it.

He clicked "reply", but soon left the box empty as he kept deleting what he typed.

He was nervous as hell. At last, all he could say was "Thank you. I love your videos as well."

* * *

><p>He wandered around the room lists on Garena not knowing what should he choose.<p>

Suddenly his message window popped up.

"Hey **notahunter**."

The name, again, was **nofckingnam**e. Eren couldn't believe his eyes.

"Wanna play in my room? We need one more person." - New message appeared.

"Sure." - He answered.

He got in the room. And it totally shocked him.

The room had 7 players. Eren and **nofckingname** were in the same team. The rest was the other team.

"Umm...something is wrong with the team? Not equal at all." - Eren PMed his only teammate.

"We can beat them." - **nofckingname** replied "I was looking for a partner. When I saw your name I couldn't believe it. Guess luck is on my side."

"I'm not that great..."

"Come on."

"Well. If you don't fight, you can't win. Right?"

"That's the spirit."

The game started. Both teams let the system chose their characters.

Eren got a pretty good character. He quickly equipped. He saw **nofckingname** ran to the forest.

When Eren finished preparing, he saw the system announced **nofckingname** just killed one enemy.

"What!" - Eren gasped "That fast?!"

Eren ran to his teammate's place. He was fighting two enemies.

Eren backed up.

_[nofckingname had just killed sundust]_

_[nofckingname had just killed kingjosh] [assistant: notahunter]_

_[double kill]_

**Nofckingname** headed to the enemy's base right after that.

Along with Eren, they killed the remaining enemies before the dead were reborn.

They won.

"That...was the fastest Warcraft game I've ever played :o ." - Eren typed in trembling hands in the chatbox.

"They challenged me after seeing me on Youtube."

"You're too awesome. Fighting along with you was an honor."

"Don't say it like that. Without your healing I would have died. It will take way longer to win."

"I'm glad I was useful then \m/."

"Hey. This may sound crazy but...can we talk more? I really enjoy talking to you :p "

"Sure." - Eren answered within a second.

* * *

><p>"Haha. That's crazy :))) you didn't really do that in class, did you?"<p>

"I really did. My best friend Armin took a picture. 8-) I looked very cool."

"I bet you were lol. Anyway, I just finished all the secret worlds in Super Mario 3D World. Yay!"

"Are you fucking god?!"

"It wasn't that hard."

"Don't tell me you also had finished the secret location of Plants VS Zombies 2..."

"Actually I just unlocked it minutes ago. I'm uploading walkthrough for the first few rounds."

"Urghhh. I watched your PvZ 2 videos. You always won with like 2000 suns spare."

"Well your reactions while playing are also great. I kept replaying the Slenderman video XD You look adorable."

"Dude, don't embarass me :(("

"...dude?"

" Yeah. You're a boy, right? I mean with mad skills like that..."

Eren saw "**nofckingname** is typing" for few seconds but it quickly disappeared.

"You're a girl?" - Eren typed but_ didn't_ clicked Sent.

"Sorry. Just never been called dude before :p" - Suddenly nofckingname**'**s new message showed up.

"Oh. Anyway, will you come to Pokemon XY tournament at the next Con?" - Eren sighed in relief and continued typing.

"I haven't decided yet."

"You should come. It will be fun. There will be shops, concerts and special gifts for players."

"Really?! I must come then."

* * *

><p>Eren went to the Con with his classmates. All held their 3ds.<p>

"I'm gonna beat your ass, Eren." - Jean said.

"The championship is mine." - Connie walked with confidence.

"Wait for it." - Eren grinned.

"The tournament will start in 30 minutes. How about enjoying the Con first." - Armin suggested.

"Sounds good to me. See ya." - Jean took no waste second and dragged Marco to a souvenir shop.

"I'm gonna check the place out." - Eren said.

"See you later." - Armin and Connie waved goodbye.

Eren held his 3ds and continued the training. He made sure to give all his Pokemon items.

"Leftover for Charizard..." - He muttered.

BUMP

He was so focused that he crashed into another player on his way. Both 3ds fell.

"Sorry sorry sorry!" - Eren panicked.

"Oh it's OK. Don't worry." - The girl smiled and picked up the 3ds next to her "Training for later huh?"

"Yeah." - He picked up the other 3ds "You're gonna compete too?"

"Yes. Good luck." - She smiled one last tine and walked away.

She was beautiful. Eren was already in daze when she smiled the first time.

But game first. He opened the 3ds only to find a strange Pokemon team.

"Wait, this is hers?" - He turned to check the cover and it looked exactly like his "Oh fuck. We mistook the other's 3ds."

All Pokemons had level over 90. Not mentioned their type was various: Fire, Dark, Electric,..

"Wow..."

Suddenly this team reminded him of a certain someone.

He had seen this team on Youtube before. Not just any channel, but on **nofckingname**.

He opened the trainer record and it was exactly what he had in mind. A hero named NfckN.

This was **nofckingname**'s character for sure.

"That means...the girl before..."

Suddenly he figured out why **nofckingname** reacted when he used "dude".

"Oh fuck fuck fuck." - He cursed in panic.

"The tournament will start in 10 minutes. Get your 3ds connected to our system and check in." - An announcement was made.

Eren decided to find her right away. Or else both couldn't enter the tournament.

"Eren!"

A girl's shout made Eren turn around. It was her.

"This...this is yours." - She handed him a 3ds.

"Here's yours." - He gave him hers back "Umm...you're **nofckingname**, right?"

She widened her eyes. It seemed like this was a secret.

"Don't worry. I'm **notahunter**" - He spread his hand toward her.

"Oh." - She took his hand and they shook "Nice to meet you."

"Nice...nice...nice to...meet...you."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes yes I'm alright."

No he was not. Definitely not.

She was perfect. A great gamer, yet beautiful and nice. His heart beat crazily at this thought.

"Check in the event." - She reminded him.

"Thanks! I almost forgot!" - He snapped out of his confusion and decided to focus on this tournament first.

* * *

><p>The last battles were shown on the big scene.<p>

Eren got ranked 4th. He lost in the pre-finale.

Now it was the finale.

NfckN VS Jean

"That lucky bastard." - Eren mumbled as not liking the fact Jean beat him.

"Jean is against the legendary **nofckingname**. I don't see him anywhere." - Armin looked around but no one had their 3ds on, all focused on the scene.

"Maybe he's hiding somewhere." - Connie added.

Eren wanted to correct them, "her" and "she", but she had asked him to keep it a secret.

The battle went on for 20 minutes. And the winner was NfckN.

"So close!" - Jean grunted.

While Armin and Connie tried to comfort Jean, Eren ran to the back corner.

She had been sitting there since the tournament started.

"Congrats on winning. You're not going on stage?"

"No. I'd like to keep NfckN's player as a mystery. They had transferred the rewards already."

"Umm...then how about I treat you an ice cream as a congrats?" - He rubbed his head awkwardly.

"...sure." - She stood up and put the 3ds into her bag.

"Why do you hide your identity? You played the male character in all the games as well."

"I'm...shy. Playing as a girl with those skills will cause too much attention. So..."

"I understand. Now, what should I call you? I can't keep on calling you "no fucking name", right?"

"Mikasa. My name is Mikasa."

Mikasa. It was a beautiful name. He could start with that.

Though with all the talk online, he came to be greedy, wanted to know even more about her.

She may not feel the same way though, he thought.

"Well as I saw on your 3ds, your name is Eren, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then Eren." - She pulled him close, slightly tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek "Thanks for the Warcraft Games. You had helped me more than once."

"You're...you're welcome." - He blushed.

"Wanna get my number?"

It was like she could read his mind. Which made he think maybe it was not impossible.

"Ice-cream!" - She pouted after finished the number exchanging.

"Coming right up." - He laughed.

* * *

><p>And not so long from then, their subscribers saw a couple avatar of <strong>notahunter<strong> and **nofckingname**.

* * *

><p><strong>OK that's it. Sorry if my writing sucks. I tried to use all of my gaming knowledge.<strong>

**I don't remember correctly about Garena system. Can we really play 5 vs 2 online, I only saw you can do that offline.**

**Shit I don't remember the system announcement as well. I really like those "killing god" "somebody kills him" of the system, haha.**

**I choose Devil May Cry because I remembered my brother playing it. And that part was about fighting a giant which reminds me of Titans lol.**

**And I haven't unlocked the 4th (secret) location of Plants vs Zombies yet.**

**I tried my best to come up with their youtube name :( sorry if they sound stupid. **


	4. Forget-me-not

**One-shot**

**AU where Eren and Mikasa are classmates. Eren is an orphanage.**

**Story idea and ending 2 thanks to bloodlusteren (tumblr)**

**Well I'll work on EreMika Week soon. This was written before it starts.**

**But I'm lazy. So let's just think this as EreMika week first day.  
><strong>

**The first time she saw him smile like that. LOL.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She was on her way home that she saw him. Today she took another way because the usual way was on mainteince He was in front of an primary school.<p>

"Eren?"

She had no special attention to him before. She only heard he was from an orphanage, living with many other orphans, mostly younger.

Some kids went out and hugged Eren right away.

That was cute, she thought.

"Let's take you guys home." - He smiled and picked the smallest boy up. The others followed him.

Out of sudden, she found her face heated up, buried in red.

His smile was so bright, like a secret weapon. He smiled in class before but none was as bright as now.

She somehow wanted to be the only one to see this smile.

* * *

><p>She now changed her route and saw him everyday. She felt like a stalker sometimes but she ignored that thought.<p>

Today, he had to stay after class since there were some issues with his test.

It was so sudden that maybe Eren couldn't inform anybody to pick up the kids instead.

She figured and decided to check on them in his stead.

As expected, they were still waiting for Eren in front of the school door.

She was about to show up but soon saw a group of bigger kids approached them.

She couldn't hear what they said, though with their fists raised up and the scared face of the orphans, she could tell what was happening.

She ran to them and stood in front of the kids, shielded them from the bullies.

"Hey. Go home." - She grunted.

"Sis, move or I'll hurt you too." - The fat bully threatened.

"Why are you doing this?"

"That brat didn't help me with the test today."

"How about studying it yourself?"

"Shut up!"

The bully attempted to punch her. But his fist soon got caught by a big strong hand.

"Onii-chan!" - One kid who was clinging to Mikasa's leg the whole time shouted out.

"Get lost. Don't touch my brothers." - Eren said with a scary voice, his hand squeezed the bully's fist, hardly.

"You are annoying!" - Another bully held a big tree branch towards Eren.

He grabbed the branch, with just one swing, he broke it.

"He's too strong! Retreat!" - The leader yelled and all the bullies ran off.

"Your hand is bleeding!" - Mikasa panicked and took out her handkerchief.

She grabbed his hand and wiped the blood away.

"Umm... Mikasa, what are you doing here?" - He asked.

"I'm on my way to home. Then I saw the bullies." - She realized she was too natural, grabbed his hand like that.

"Thank you for protecting my brothers. But if you got hurt because of it, I will regret forever."

"No no you don't have to. I jump in myself."

"Thank you onee-chan." - A kid held her hand.

"You are a great big brother." - She rubbed the kid's head "I can tell how much they love you."

"You're praising me too much." - He blushed at her words.

"It's getting late. Get them home."

"Yeah. Thank you again. See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

* * *

><p>Suddenly Eren didn't show up at school anymore.<p>

She decided to head to the primary school. Though she saw the kids got picked up by a lady instead.

"Ummm...excuse me. Are you by any chances working at the orphanage?" - Mikasa asked.

"Yes I am. Anything?" - She spoke with a soft voice.

"Why Eren isn't coming to school anymore?"

"You're his classmate, right? Eren got adopted and moved away few days ago."

"Oh."

She stood there, not knowing what to say next.

"It's getting late. I have to leave." - The lady said.

"Right. Sorry for keeping you here." - Mikasa bowed apologetic.

One of the kid ran to her side.

"Onee-chan. Don't cry."

The little hand wiped the tears off her face. She didn't know when did the small tears start to fall.

She visited here with Eren a lot after the incident. So often that the kids got very close to her.

"Onii-chan wanted me to give this to you."

The kid handed her an artificial flower.

"He called it forget-me-not."

The kid put it on her hair as it seemed to be a hair pin.

She knew this flower. It stood for faithfulness and enduring love.

She tried to smile through the pain.

"Thank you." - She gently rub the kid's hand "I'll treasure it."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ending #1<strong>

"Mikasa. I need you to go to the USA for a proposal."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

Mikasa was now working for a big company in Japan. With her skills, she had became the vice president's assistant.

Despite that, this was the first time her boss let her go on business trip.

She was so happy to get a free trip to the other side of the world.

"Thank you sir. I'll do my best."

She got to the partner company in the USA.

Both her English and business skills were good so she didn't worry much.

Though the real reason she got full confidence was the flower on her hair.

It had always been her lucky charm.

The elevator opened, looked empty as she entered.

She pressed the 7th floor, ready to close the door when suddenly a man rushed in.

"That was close." - He breathed heavily, sounded like a long run.

He turned to look at her and it turned to a stare.

She noticed, feeling uncomfortable and looked back.

"Mikasa?" - He gasped, changed from English to Japanese "The hairpin. I'm not mistaking, right?"

"E-Eren?"

"I-"

His words were cut by a fist sent to his face.

"You jerk! Leaving without saying anything! Only left this pin..." - She sobbed as the elevator door closed.

"I'm sorry it was sudden for me too. I only had that pin that time. It was from my mom. So I figured..."

"I'm so glad to get to meet you again." - She hugged him without thinking.

"I miss you." - He hugged her back.

The elevator abruptly opened and both quickly distanced themselves from each other.

"How about a drink later?" - He smiled.

Shit it was the same smile why she fell for him. How could she say no now. He was not fair.

"OK then."

It seemed like the flower on her hair fitted them just fine.

Forget-me-not.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ending #2<strong>

She came back home only to find a huge truck in front of her house.

"Mom, what's going on?" - She asked.

"A new neighbor are moving in. Right next door."

Behind the truck, a boy holding boxes walked out.

"Eren?!" - Mikasa gasped.

"Mikasa? What are you doing here?" - He was surprised as well.

"Wait you know each other?" - Her mom asked.

"Yeah. Classmates." - She replied.

"She saved my brothers at the orphanage."

"She didn't hurt anyone, did she?" - The lady gasped.

"Mom!"

" Hurt anyone? What do you mean?" - Eren was confused.

"She had black belt in karate. She always beat the bad guys around here." - Her mom giggled "Eren, right? I'll go talk to your parents. You two have some time alone."

The woman left. Eren stood in awe.

"And I thought I was the hero that day." - Eren sighed.

"Haha." - She laughed awkwardly.

"So...why your house is so fucking far away from school? I thought you say your way home was the route passed the primary school."

"That was the route to the train station." - She laughed "It was a top school, so traveling a bit is fine. How about you? Will you continue studying there?"

"I think so. Though my foster parents haven't said anything."

"Jerk. You had me scared for a second there. I thought I may never see you again. And this hair pin..." - She grunted.

"Sorry. Didn't expect to be your neighbor. I thought your house was near our school. You walk after all."

"Don't blame this on me! But well...I do have to take 2 trains to get to school."

"See! 2 trains. If you really live near the school, we may rarely meet."

"Anyway, I'm gonna help you with the moving. Then we can talk later."

"Thank you." - He smiled through the sweats on his face.

"Stop smiling like an idiot." - She took the boxes from his hands.

Thanks God the boxes were high enough to hide her face.

It was the smile she felt in love with. Couldn't let him know that, she thought. So she hid her blushing face behind the boxes.

"Hey Mikasa."

"What?!" - She tried to act tough.

"You know what that flower stands for, right?"

"..."

"I'm not gonna say this again. So listen carefully."

She still stay silent.

"I...like you."

He attempted to leave as soon as the sentence ended, continued on with the moving.

"I...like you too." - She murmured, making sure he wouldn't hear.

To her surprise, he did hear.

* * *

><p><strong>I love both endings, can't choose.<strong>

**Hope you enjoy. Breathless ****update soon.**


	5. CPR

**This is fluffy, cheesy, yeah, I know.**

**For EreMika Week 2, Day 5: Hero.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"So...it's our class turn to clean the pool. I'm just gonna call two first people on my list here."<p>

Levi, the mainroom teacher, picked up the students list from his desk.

"Ackerman, Alert, congrats. It's your duty to clean the pool today." - He said sarcastically

"Urghh why my last name started with an A." - Mikasa mumbled.

"I want the pool to be clean. Really clean. Ok?!" - Mr. Levi stared at the two unlucky students.

"Yes sir." - A low, totally uninterested voice from the two.

* * *

><p>Mikasa came to the pool. Water was all over the floor, some leftover snack, fallen leaves. It was disgusting.<p>

She picked up a mop, grunting why her partner hadn't come.

"Oh hey Mikasa."

She almost jumped seeing who was at the door. Not Armin.

It was Eren.

"What are you doing here? Where's Armin?" - She asked.

"He had waited months for an intervention. It's today. So I decided to take his place."

"That's...nice of you."

"Shall we clean up this mess fast and leave?"

"Sure."

Then the two were just cleaning, in an awkward silence.

She rarely talked to Eren and Armin. She didn't know what to say now.

While Eren, on the other hand, was also clueless when it came to girls.

"About the pool, we don't need to clean it, right? Because they hadn't taken the water out yet." - Eren finally spoke up.

"That is the janitor's job. We only need to clean the surroundings."

"Right. Thank you."

Another silence took over.

"Hey Mika-"

"AHHHHH!"

He was about to start a conversation when a scream was shouted out.

Followed by a splash sound of water.

"Mikasa!"

She fell into the pool, somehow.

"I...I can't...swim." - She tried to speak then slowly sank.

It took Eren no wasted seconds that he jumped down the pool, grabbed her and brought her to the surface.

"Mikasa!"

She spitted out the water and started to breath heavily.

"Gosh Mikasa! I can't believe that you don't know how to swim. You scared me to death there." - He clearly panicked.

For a moment, he swore he saw her smiling. But nevermind, he took his jacket out from his bag and gave her.

"Thanks God I took it out before coming here. If not it would have been soaked with me. Take it." - He offered it to her.

"But you also-"

"Don't worry about me. More important...your clothes." - He shyly looked down.

She realized her white shirt had gone wet and totally see-through now. She took his jacket and quickly covered herself.

"We're having swimming class next semester. You should learn beforehand."

"I know but...who's going to teach me? I'm...embarrassed if it's public."

"I...I can. If you want..."

"Really?!" - It was almost like stars shooting from her eyes.

"Yeah. I had free time."

"My aunt had a private pool. It would be...less embarrassing learning there. I started living there since moving here for high school."

"OK. So I'll come over and...teach you how to swim."

"Thank you very much! You are like my superman! Saved my life, now help me! A true savior."

"You're praising me too much." - He blushed "Well we should get back to cleaning. Mr. Levi is a clean freak. He won't be happy if we don't clean it properly."

"Yeah. Let's do it."

* * *

><p>It were two weeks after that incident. Eren had dropped by Mikasa's current house almost everyday.<p>

Though, she still couldn't swim yet.

"Try to keep balance. Breath slowly but try to take a lot in." - Eren struggled in the pool, next to a floating figure.

"I'm trying...but..."

"Don't think too much."

"I'm trying that too but it isn't working!" - She said before got sunk again.

"Sheesh, this is getting hopeless!" - He pulled her up.

"Sorry..." - She murmured.

"No no I didn't mean to yell like that! Sorry. We'll try again, OK?"

"Okay."

"I'll do another example. Watch."

He began swimming but soon felt a pain running through his leg. Maybe because he stood in the water for too long.

"Fuck!" - He thought.

He started to lose balance, then found himself drought.

"Eren!"

Mikasa panicked, and swam to his side. She dived into the water and found him slowly losing consciousness at the bottom.

She wrapped her arm around his torso and swam up to the surface.

"Eren! Stay awake!"

She leaded him to the stairs and helped him climb up, then followed.

"Are you okay?" - She cried.

"Yeah. Just a cramp."

"Thanks God!" - She wiped her tears. Though it was hard to differ the tears and pool water.

"Mikasa...you know how to swim from the start, do you?"

"What?! No, I-"

"I can tell it. Your moves were perfect. You were obviously faking it."

"I..."

"You were...pretending to be drown at the school pool too, right?"

"I'm sorry. I was..."

"You were?"

What to say, she thought. An excuse might not work. He could stop talking to her, even avoid her.

His eyes were still staring straight at hers.

Her heart beats were racing, skipping. Her thoughts went blurry.

"I HAD A CRUSH ON YOU, OKAY!" - She shouted out in panic.

While he was still in awe, she continued.

"I...I didn't know what to say back then. While I was confused, I slipped. Then I thought how about faking it and letting you save me...then finding an excuse to see you...everyday...alone."

After her bluntly confession, he couldn't help but giggling.

"Hey! Don't...don't laugh...I...THIS IS SO EMBARASSING!"

She blushed so much that red took over her face. She jumped to the pool and hid herself under the water before he could say anything.

"Hey Mikasa! Listen to me! I realized you know how to swim since day one teaching you! But I also act like not knowing!"

Mikasa still refused to float up. But carefully listened.

"Because I like you too!"

She quickly lifted her head up.

"Really?!" - She gasped.

"Really." - He smiled "I...actually ask Armin to switch places with me in the first place."

"I..." - She was so happy that she couldn't find a correct word to say.

"Now come up here!" - He spread his hand out.

"I...I stayed in the water for too long. I... I need... need...CPR." - She gathered all of her one year nerves to ask him.

He chuckled. He leaned in, just enough to not fall into the pool.

He kneeled on the floor, cupped her face with one hand and pulled her close.

He could feel the wetness of her hair as it ran through his fingers.

"You'd better come up here after I do this."

He kissed her deeply, completely felt the strange taste of pool water through her lips.

She moved closer and wrapped her arms around his neck.

It was magical. Like a kiss with a mermaid. Strange yet exciting.

"My hero. Now I'm saved." - She teased "But I need another CPR. Just...in case."

He grinned at her cuteness before saving her again with another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, like I said, cheesy, lol.<strong>


	6. Always Remember Me

OK first I'm gonna answer a review, since her/his account can't receive PM. Well I don't read Naruto, so the CPR thing is just what I thought in school ( you know school is a great place to imagine).

**Anyway back to the new story. Prompt based on an anonymous ask on eremika tumblr.**

**It was a great prompt I love it at first sight so I wrote it a little bit long.**

**Actually I wrote a different ending the first time, but then I ask my friend's opinion and rewrote this one.**

**The prompt was "Modern day Au where Eren finds this girl on the side of the road in full 3DMG and shivering and lost and he takes her to his house and his parents get her all cleaned up. Mikasa wakes up in 2014 where there are no titans for her to kill [...] " ( well the rest is a spoiler so I'm gonna cut it)**

**The first scene took place in the current timeline of snk.**

* * *

><p>Everything was in front of her eyes.<p>

_He was dying._ His titan form was disposing.

Her friends had died for something called "freedom", something they had never known and likely wouldn't ever know.

They won...but everyone died, _what was the point?_

She felt her whole body ached. She tried her best to crawl to his side despite her pain.

She wanted to spend her last breath with him.

But her eyes kept closing. She couldn't keep them up longer.

Her body stopped and she laid down defeated.

_Her last wish was not completed._

* * *

><p><strong>[2014]<strong>

It was a usual day for him.

Coming back from school, playing video games, watching the new movie,...

At least that was what he was sure this day would be.

But all plans changed when he saw a bloody lying figure in the middle of the street.

_A short black haired, slender girl._

Nobody was there beside him.

And he couldn't leave her there. He ran to her side, put two fingers next to her nose checking if she was still breathing.

_Thanks God she was._

He covered her with his jacket and carried her home. That was the only thing he could think of.

* * *

><p>She slowly woke up. She felt comfortable, strange since she remembered she was lying on the ground, with the shattered pieces of buildings.<p>

She sat up and found herself in a bed. And a strange room.

Around her was a big black screen, a strange object on the table with a bitten apple icon. And the strange source of light on the ceiling.

"Where...am I...?"

She struggled to stand up, finding herself wearing a white dress. Not her outfit when she "died".

After many trials, she managed to open the door.

"Oh you're awake."

Standing in front of her was Carla Jaeger._ In flesh._

"Carla...how..." - She gasped.

"You know my name?"

The woman was carrying a basket containing Mikasa's original clothes. White shirt, green cape,... completely washed, no sign of blood.

"Carla, is she awake?"

Mikasa turned around and saw Grisha Jaeger, carrying her 3DMG.

"Mr. Grisha!"

"Umm...how do you know my name?"

"I..."

Then her savior showed up.

Brown hair, green eyes.

_It was him_. No doubt.

"Eren!"

He was alive. Fuck she didn't care where they were right now, she was just happy he was alive.

She hugged him with all her might, crying, smiling.

She felt his warmth, his heartbeats. She hugged tightly like afraid he could slip out of her arms any seconds.

"...Have we met?"

It was simple. Three words.

Three words from him and it was enough to break her heart.

"You...you don't remember me?" - She sobbed.

"I'm sorry...I'm..."

_He did feel something familiar about her but was this just deja vu?_

"Wait I had to ask some questions first. These blades are real. Who are you?" - Grisha asked.

"Those are 3DMG. They are used to kill titans. In...about the 800s?"

The moment she said it the moment she realized. This was likely not her time. She quickly glanced at the big digital clock and saw [2014] there.

"Is this the future?" - She muttered.

"Come to think of it...3DMG...titans...green capes with wings icon... The legend is real?" - Grisha looked like he had figured out something.

"Honey was that what you're been researching?" - Carla asked.

"Yes. The legend of titans. The ones who went outside the walls to kill them are called-"

"Scouting Legion?" - Mikasa said.

"That's it! No way! You're...from the past?"

"I...guess so?"

"Sit down. We'll talk. You can stay here in the mean time. But first...how did you travel through time?"

"I don't know. I was just lying there after the battle ended. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I'm here."

"This is strange."

"Wait you...really believe me? You don't think I'm crazy or..."

"Those blood is real. This cape is made from ancient material. Belts, 3DMG, real blades. Why shouldn't we?"

"But traveling time sounds...nuts."

"Everything is possible. Or we could check your story with my research to confirm."

"Ok..."

* * *

><p>It had been two days since she arrived.<p>

She told Grisha the whole story, and compared to his research, he completely believed her.

Carla was gentle as always. She tried her best to take care of Mikasa, getting her used to this new world.

Eren taught her the basics, and hell she was smart. Took her no time to turn on TV, use smartphone, shower, stove,...

Carla and Grisha agreed to adopt her, again. She would try to study and get to high school as soon as possible.

She missed her friends. No matter how hard she tried she still felt wrong. She missed Eren...the titan boy.

Now, it felt like she was seeing him everyday, same face same name but...it was not the same.

The 2014 Eren didn't know who she was. _Had no history with her._

Seeing him just made her heart broken _again and again._

Well but for now she was just sitting on the veranda, enjoying the wind, the sun.

"Mikasa, may I join?"

"Oh Eren. Sure."

"You forgot this in the bathroom."

He held a red scarf. A worn out red scarf, yet she treasured like diamond, like gold.

He sat down and gently wrapped the scarf around her neck.

_It felt familiar. Warm. Secure. How his hands running through her hair._

"This...always feels great." - She murmured.

"If I remember correctly your story, I had...I mean the Eren in the past, had promise to wrap this scarf around you til the end of time, right?"

"Yeah... Eren...I remembered my last moment...he was dying and I was trying to reach him. I died before I could though..."

"And you regret it?"

"Yes. Very much. And then I met you. I thought you were him. But...you don't know who I am."

"I'm sorry. You must have felt terrible."

"No it's okay. It's not your fault. I just..."

She suddenly stopped talking. Tears started to fall down. From one drop, two drops, til tears took over her face.

"Hey don't cry...please."

He felt helpless. She was crying. Her beautiful face was stained with tears. What to do...

Without anymore thoughts, he hugged her.

"I know I'm not him...but for now, think me as him."

She hugged him back and cried out loud. She hugged him as tight as possible as not wanting to let him slip out of her arms yet again.

_He was not the same._ But still she felt something familiar.

* * *

><p>A year had passed since then.<p>

She had got used to this new life.

"Yo Mikasa. Where's mom and dad?"

"They went out for dinner. It has been a while since their last date night." - She giggled.

"So...what shall we eat?"

"I'm cooking here. Spaghetti?"

"Yeah sounds great."

He stood next to her, watching her cook.

"Eren you're...standing too close."

"Why can't I?"

"Because..."

"Because I'm not him, right?"

She turned off the stove and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" - She asked.

"Nothing."

He attempted to leave but she grabbed his wrist.

"Hey answer!"

"I mean even if I share the same name, the same look, I will never be him in your heart, right?" - He suddenly grunted.

_His words made no sense._ Why saying this out of nowhere?

"Why suddenly bring this up?" - She was confused.

"Forget it! I'm going out for dinner today."

"Hey what are you doing!"

He stomped off to his room, leaving her there staring, frozen.

_What the hell? She didn't understand a bit._

* * *

><p>"Eren, can I see you?" – She gently knocked the door.<p>

"Go away."

"Eren open the door."

"Please… go away.'

"OK then… you choose the hard way."

Mikasa lost her composure and just kicked the door open.

"Eren we have to talk."

"Stop calling me that name…."

"What do you mean?_ It's your name_."

"It makes me feel like … you're thinking me as a substitute of him."

"Him?"

"The Eren Jaeger in your time. You love him and …"

"Eren listen …"

"I can never be him…" - He didn't listen to her at all and just said his thoughts bluntly.

"What are you mumbling about?"

"I can look like him, have his name, but I can never be him. And I hate it."

"What do you mean? Hate what?"

"I love you Mikasa! I don't know when I started to feel this way but I am loving you so madly right now. I want you to love me back but I'm afraid even if you do, you love me because I share the same name as him."

"You're an idiot, Eren…" – She held his hands "I...I also love you. And not because I love him and I see you as a substitute."

"What?"

"Yes I admit I love him, the Eren in my time. But … he's long gone now. I mean, he'll live in my heart. But he...died, thousand years ago. What's important… is you're with me now. I love you, in different ways that I used to love him. You're not the "I'm gonna kill all the titans" or "have killed two men to save me" boy, but… you're you. The 21st century Eren."

The more she talked, the more she was afraid that he wouldn't get it.

She was just gathering all her thoughts and spoke out, but didn't know how to order them correctly.

Then it hit her.

She leaned in closer and gave him a quick peck.

_She knew this could mean thousand words that she couldn't say._

_She knew he would feel her love better this way._

"You're the the boy who cursed like hell for stucking at 8 points in Flappy Bird, who could not watch a movie without a snack, who freaks out like the world's gonna end when his computer freezes, who - "

"OK ok I'm feeling embarrassing" – He blushed and looked down.

"I like this blushing you too." – She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"You're manipulating me with those kisses."

"Hee hee." – She giggled.

"I still wish I could recall memories from my past life. I want to remember you."

"You don't need to, Eren. Those are...wonderful memories. But they are...memories. But...how about creating a new story instead?"

"That sounds…good."

Gosh he loved her. It was like she was the only one for him. All his lifetimes were devoted to her. No matter where or when, he was destined to fall in love with her.

_Maybe he didn't remember their memories in the other lifetimes._

_But there was one thing he would never forget._

**Her.** He would always remember her in some way, _like a familiar feeling with a stranger..._he would find her and love her eventually no matter what.

_**It was like his heart remembered what his mind didn't.**_

"I love you, Eren Jaeger. My fate is bound to you. This life, my next life, for...eternity."

This time he kissed her and promised himself to bring her the happiness that his past self didn't manage to do. Because this time, they could live a normal life.

No death, no fears, no grief.

It was the freedom they gained thousand years ago, the freedom they thought they would never know.

* * *

><p><strong>OK that maybe a little bit confusing. I tried my best. Sorry.<strong>

**When I was writing I tried to link the beginning with the end. I was lost at first but somehow I got it ( the freedom thing)**

**Anyway the tittle is from a visual novel you can play on both devices and PC.**

It is called "Always Remember Me", the storyline is about your loving one forgot who you are and you get to choose to continue on with him or find a new love.

It was great. I had a blast playing it. It is kinda similar to "The Vow". That was AMAZING as well. The main female did NOT recall her memories and yet fell in love with him AGAIN and happily married. It's like no matter what happened you're destined with somebody forever.

**I said too much. I wonder if anyone even read this but oh well. Thank you.**


	7. Black Rainbow

**OK I'm on hiatus. Sorry. Tests and stuffs, especially CHEMISTRY I hate it so fucking much.**

**Anyway. New story.**

**Art / Painting inspired. AU where Mikasa and Eren are in Art Major.**

* * *

><p>Black and White<p>

Weren't those two beautiful enough?

Well it was the hottest gossip in the art university that a student only used those two colors.

With amazing art style, her painting was all high-rated. The arts seemed to breath life to viewers even with only black and white.

There was criticism, no doubt, but she didn't care at all.

Today was no different. Her monochrome painting got ranked 1st place and placed in an exhibition.

"Mikasa Ackerman" - Placed under the painting.

She decided to come and check her work.

"Hey. I know her art is great but isn't it...getting boring?"

"Yeah. They all look similar."

"She obviously can't use other colors."

"The 2nd place is much better than this."

She was used to this. So she didn't care. She didn't bother to explain.

She just walked away, grabbed her bag and headed to her "safe heaven".

* * *

><p>She went to a quiet place. It was a small corner of the school that no one but she noticed, behind fences.<p>

As soon as having arrived, she placed her canvas down, a color palette, two paint bottles and a brush.

Her color palette, as always, two colors with a few mixture of them. Some gray wouldn't hurt.

This was her world.

She painted things that one might not understand, but one other would think it was a masterpiece.

The painting was half finished when she heard a strange noise from behind. She turned back and saw a boy.

"Jaeger?" - She called every classmates by last names. She had no interest in getting close with them.

"Oh Mikasa!" - On the other hand, this boy liked to call the first name as if they were besties and it sometimes annoyed her.

"What are you doing here, Jaeger?"

"Call me Eren. Well I'm looking for a quiet place. The school is so noisy, especially with the exhibition."

"Yeah. But your art got 2nd place. You should be there." - She said as remembering the comparison before.

His paintings were good. She knew that. But they were colorful, lively, different from her.

She could not understand his style.

"Talk from the person who gets first place." - He said sarcastically and sat down next to her, brought out his canvas as well "Mind if I stay?"

"I don't own this place. Do what you want."

Hours passed. Nothing between them beside silence.

When she finished the final touch for her painting, she stood up and cleaned the mess.

He followed and packed up his stuff as well.

"Bye."

She picked her back bag up and attempted to leave.

"Wait!" - He called out.

"Anything's wrong?"

"Stand still."

She was confused but listened anyway. Before she knew it, he used a handkerchief and caressed her cheek with it.

"You have paint on your face." - He said.

"Oh... Thank you."

"You can thank me by buying me a drink."

"Excuse me?" - She raised both her eyebrow and voice.

"Can't?"

"Hey you're asking too much."

"Then how about just go with me? My treat."

"Is this how you ask girls out?" - She grunted.

"Maybe." - He grinned as ignoring her attitude.

"Urghh. If I said no you're gonna stalk me til I say yes, right?"

"Possibly."

"Fine. One drink. That's all."

"Yes ma'am."

"Eren?"

* * *

><p>She peeked in the empty room and found exactly what she was looking for.<p>

But he looked frustrated, staring at his blank canvas.

"Eren is there anything wrong?"

She stood next to him and leaned to see his face.

"I got an assignment. I...I can't think of anything."

"What is it?"

"Something new and crazy and extraordinary."

"That's the theme? ...Let me guess. Miss Hanji?"

"Yeah. She seems to enjoy torturing students with weird tasks."

"Do you...need help?"

He finally took his eyes off the canvas and fixed them to her.

"Really?"

"Well...I may not be much help but..."

"Thank you!"

Out of nowhere, he hugged her.

"Hey hey get off me!" - She awkwardly said.

"Oh right. Sorry...I was overwhelmed." - He quickly let her go.

"I'm not familiar with...colors. Can't paint with them. So I'm just gonna help you get the right idea and paint it. I'm sure in your silly brain there's at least one idea that fits the theme. "

"Is that really a compliment..."

"No, of course." - She laughed teasingly.

"You're mean." - He pouted.

"Hey watch your mouth. I'm helping you here."

"Yeah yeah."

* * *

><p>That was when the world fell on him.<p>

Exploded, turned to dust.

His painting was destroyed.

The colorful painting was now stained with a huge black in the middle.

This was a work of sabotage for sure. Because the stain looked like someone just throw a bucket of black on it.

"My...my work. The deadline is tomorrow!"

"Eren...calm down. How about we ask miss Hanji to -"

"No! It will ruin my hard work so far. I've never been late. Never!"

"Ok then at least calm down."

She walked towards the painting and touched the black stain.

"It had dried, but still feels a little cool. It was probably thrown up here few hours ago."

"What...what should I do now..."

"I...I think I can help you fix it. If you want."

"Huh?"

"I know you want to finish this assignment alone...but the situation now..."

"No no not that. This...painting, although stained with black, still had many colorful parts left."

"I...I can try my best."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

The question "Why", which he wanted to ask so badly, was never spoken out.

"Ok then. Let's do this."

* * *

><p>His painting was placed in the hall way.<p>

It was a beautiful mixture of black and other colors.

It gave viewers the feeling that the black color in the middle blossom to beautiful colors outside.

Like a cheerfully encouragement that life might be sad, dark and lost, but you could make it lively, happy and beautiful.

"This is quite...extraordinary." - Mr. Levi stood at the hallway, examined the painting.

"I didn't expect such great art from my assignment." - Miss Hanji smiled.

"I heard this is a team work?"

"Yes. Ackerman from your class helped him. She was famous for her black and white style. While Jaeger was the opposite. Even in my dream I couldn't believe those two would work together and create such masterpiece."

"Both of them could learn a lot from each other."

"Agreed. I should do team work assignment more."

* * *

><p>"Ready?"<p>

"Is this...safe?"

"Well it's the best way for you to get used to beautiful colors."

"Urghh I have a bad feeling about this."

Both of them were in raincoats, covering their whole bodies.

Hoodies up as well.

Next to them was a bucket of small balloons. In front was a huge white wall.

The balloons contained paints. When thrown at the wall, it would splash the paint out.

All balloons were painted black outside.

"Guess the color?" - He picked up one.

"...Red?"

He threw it and when it hit the wall, red splashed out.

"Yayyy!" - She cheered and started to enjoy this.

She then picked up one balloon as well.

"...Green." - He said.

She threw it and it was blue.

"Nope." - She smiled teasingly.

And he got frustrated.

They threw more and more balloons but she always got the color right, and he guessed most wrongly.

"Are you god or what?" - He grunted.

"Hee hee." - She laughed "Beginner's luck?"

The balloons were all out. They now looked at the wall. It was mixed with many colors.

Messingly, out of order. But...

Beautiful.

"This is...fun. And the colors actually look great even though we just randomly threw them." - She said.

"Thanks for your help again. I got top score."

"You're welcome. I just want to find the culprit and punch him."

"Haha no need to. I'm actually thankful to him. If not because of him, we wouldn't work together and created such masterpiece."

"I...guess. Well the raincoats are even dirtier than the wall. Let's remove them."

"Wait. You got something on your face." - He stopped her.

"Really?"

She attempted to remove the gloves and cleaned it herself, but he grabbed her hand.

"I'll help you."

He leaned in and she felt her lips locked.

"There. Cleaned." - He grinned.

"You...you wicked little -"

He silenced her with another kiss. He could clearly tell the blush on her face. It was beautiful.

She was beautiful.

Her black hair, black eyes.

They were more beautiful than any of her monochrome painting.

And she looked in his eyes. Green.

She had never felt this interested in such vivid color like this.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued on kissing.

"Mikasa...will you go out with me?"

"...yes."

Her paintings were still black and white. But somehow, they looked different. They felt different.

As if there were something new, something special, something sounded impossible in them.

Like the lively colors were there, even those they were not.

It took a while but they finally figured out what made her painting special.

A black rainbow.

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe cheesy. sorry.<strong>

**This is kinda about me as well. I love black. I like to draw in black, paint black. I don't like using colors since... I don't know, I just feel like Black is the best and is enough. Then my best friend, gosh she loves colors. She loves crayons, pencil colors,... She fucking loves coloring.**

**And now, well I started to do some coloring drawing and it's... not that bad, I guess.**


	8. This Love

**New oneshot.**

**Ideas by my great friend _bloodlusteren_.**

**AU about a host club. Eren is a rich teenager while Mikasa is a host. What can I say, worst first impression EVER?**

* * *

><p>"Welcome."<p>

He entered the room with a glance thoroughly. It was nicely decorated, but empty.

His friend, Jean, sat down on the luxurious couch, took out a cigarette and began to smoke.

He followed and sat down as well.

"Yo Eren. Let's choose our hosts."

"Ok."

It was Saturday night. For rich teenagers, they seemed to like spending weekends partying, going to bar,...

It was usually like that for Jean and Eren as well. But today Jean suggested a new host club downtown. Jean had just been dumped. Probably that was why he wanted to come here.

"Good evening." - A beautiful blonde opened the door, greeted the guests with a charming smile "I'm Julia, host number 3. And here are Mikasa, host number 7. Is that correct? Like you ordered?"

"Yes that's right. Eren, I'll take Julia." - Jean said.

Well of course that horse-faced would choose the blond one. She looked cheerful, friendly, while number 7 was just standing there emotionless.

Jean wondered why Eren even chose her. The truth was Eren was just picking random number.

Mikasa said nothing and just poured wine to Eren's glass.

"Yo this is a host club. You supposed to smile and make us happy, not kill our day with that gloomy face." - Jean snapped.

"Sorry." - Mikasa muttered and sat next to Eren.

"She's new. Don't be hard on her." - Julia grabbed Jean's arm, said with a sweet voice.

Mikasa slightly put the stray of her bang behind, revealing a beautiful Asian face. Gorgeous lips, sparkling dark eyes. And she was not even wearing much makeup.

Jean stared for seconds. He started to regret his choice.

Mikasa took a deep breath then turned to look at Eren.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" - She flashed a quick small smile but damn it was enough to get both boys crazy.

"Well, why don't you come closer and I'll answer?" - Jean grabbed Mikasa's hand.

"Please don't." - She took her hand back almost immediately.

"What is your problem? Do hosts suppose to treat guests nicely?" - He grunted.

"Jean, you're drunk. Back down." - Eren finally spoke up, helping the poor girl.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" - Jean ignored his friend and yelled at the silent girl.

"I..." - Mikasa trembled when Jean grabbed her arm, forcefully.

"Hey you're hurting her -"

Eren couldn't finish his words as soon as he saw Mikasa took a glass and splashed the wine into Jean.

"Don't think you can fuck up with me just because you are rich." - Mikasa said as putting the glass down and looked straight to Jean's face.

"You -" - Jean raised his fist.

"ENOUGH JEAN!" - Eren grabbed Jean's arm "Julia, would you mind taking him to another room?"

"Y-yes." - Julia was still shocked at the strange event, but quickly managed to take Jean out.

The room was left alone Eren and Mikasa.

"Sorry. He just got dumped." - Eren said.

"No it's my fault for throwing wine on him..."

"I can clearly tell you and this job don't suit at all. So why are you doing this?"

"Well, unlike you" - She emphasized the last word "I had to work to pay for school."

He was the first customer to care about her and she was the first person that dared to go against him (and Jean).

They were both clearly interested in each other.

Mikasa saw a bag, probably Eren's school bag. She opened it lightheartedly and saw some test papers.

"Don't look at them!" - Eren embarrassingly shouted but it was too late.

"41/100? Seriously?"

"It was hard!"

"No it's not. I've looked through."

Damn she was not just beautiful, but also...smart?

"I can tutor you." - She laughed.

"This is a host club, not cram school." - He grinned.

"It can be. A cram school with wine, good food, and a great tutor."

"How can I believe that you are "great"?"

"I'll prove." - She took a book and sat next to him.

And that was when she had fully captured his attention.

* * *

><p>He came to this host club more often now. Alone.<p>

Same room same host.

"Geesh this is the 12th time you called me so far." - Mikasa showed up and grunted but he knew she was happy to see him.

"You promised to tutor me." - He smirked "The great Mikasa can't keep a promise?"

"Fine. You got me." - She sighed.

She sat down across him and read his homework.

He couldn't focus on books when she was here. His eyes were stuck at her lips, her dark eyes, long eyelashes, black silky hair, beautiful skin.

It hadn't been long since they first met but he guessed he had fallen for her.

He wondered was this what people called "Love at first sight." cuz when she aggressively threw wine onto Jean, his heart's routine had gone wild, unexpectedly skipping beats.

She was different. She was not the kind to kiss people's asses. She made her own way to the top. She could be gentle but can also be incredibly strong.

He had never met anyone like her. Who didn't get close to him because of money.

They started studying and finished til late.

"I'm...sleepy." - Mikasa rubbed her eyes "This place is...too cold. My throat hurts."

"Here take this."

Eren handled her his red scarf. It took her just one glance to gave it back.

"It's...really expensive, right?" - She asked.

"Don't care about the price. Just take it."

"But-"

"No buts. It's...it's just a scarf."

He gently wrapped it around her neck. Secure.

She felt warm.

* * *

><p>He came again today only to find his favorite room was under use.<p>

...And so did his host.

The door swung open, Mikasa came out with a man.

"We'll welcome your next visit." She bowed.

"Sure. How could I not come here when it had such beautiful gentle host like you."

"You're praising me too much." - She smiled.

Gosh how could she give such beautiful smile to someone other than him. He felt possessive towards her.

He remembered when she was an awkward newbie that he had to practice with her a lot but look at her now. She had become a perfect host. He was a great teacher, wasn't he?

No sooner had the guest left than he took her arm and dragged her to a corner.

"Eren you're hurting me!" - She said as he squeezed her wrist.

"I'm the one who is hurt here!" - He finally let go of hers.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"How can you treat that guy so warmly? With such smile?!"

"Eren it's my JOB! I'm a fucking host here."

"Then quit it!"

"What?" - She stared at him.

"I'll give you money for school. Quit the job. How much money do you need, I-"

It was her slap that stopped him from talking.

"You...you don't get it, do you..." - She muttered "Heck, who am I kidding...you'll never get it."

"What...what do you mean?"

"You think you can just...buy me? With money? I want to work and earn money myself! Not spending someone else's money. For a rich brat like you whose parents have a fortune can't understand."

"Then be my housemaid, or -"

"I don't want to rely on you!" - She shouted "I'm not a toy you can buy easily. I...I don't want to live on your money. I had my pride. And...I...I like you...truly genuinely like you. But if I took your money, I might stop feel that way."

He stood there in silence.

"I thought...I thought you were different...but...I guess I was wrong."

She smiled for the last time, painfully then it only hurt him more and left him there.

And he never set foot in that host club again.

* * *

><p>It had been two years.<p>

Eren was in university now. He managed to get a 50% scholarship of a top school. Not bad. His parents were so pleased that he even got admitted. Money was not a problem.

He made a new friend, Armin. He had to admit this new buddy made a huge impact on him.

Eren started to really focus on studying. He saved money as well. He didn't go to bars for weekends, instead hanging out casually with some guys or reading books, watching films,...

It was almost mid-term. Armin suggested a library not so far away. It belonged to another university (which had even higher rank than his) but since two universities were close, Eren's school students could enter.

Eren found this library awesome. It was huge, well decorated and fuck yeah, air conditioner and free wifi.

He settled in with some books and brought them to a table. It was empty which was great because he, now, had taken interest in quietness.

He sat there alone, reading books that he could never find in his university's library.

He suddenly heard a small crack, like from chair moved by someone. He turned to look.

Next to him was a girl with bang covered her face. A red scarf wrapped around her neck.

Her slender hands carefully open the book.

He took a glance and apparently it was legend, research and theories about titans.

Which were the same thing he was reading.

One of her books was "Wings of Freedom - Part 3".

Shit he had looked everywhere for it. This library didn't have it as well. And her book got no stamp so it was not borrowed . She owned it.

He decided to borrow no matter how awkward it might be. He just had to try.

"Excuse me, may I...have a look at your book?" - He hesitantly said.

She looked up, and gosh the next few seconds were silence, reorganization and ... fear.

"E-Eren?" - She gasped.

"Mikasa? What are you ..."

"I went to school here."

"Oh!"

She made it into THIS UNIVERSITY? Damn he was jealous.

"Scholarship?" - He figured as he knew her job alone could never pay up.

"Yeah...full one, school fee, house rent and daily expense..."

"Kinda...expected." - He tried to force a smile. This girl was superwoman he swore.

"So guessing your uniform, you've made into quite a great school as well huh."

"Unexpected?"

"Kind of." - She giggled unknowingly.

She glimpsed at his books and stopped for a while.

Was fate playing with her? Same books...same time...same place.

She had tried to forget him. She thought she might but NOW he showed up. What the hell.

"Um... You can take it. I've finished." - She gave him the book, grabbed her bag and attempted to leave.

"WAIT!"- He grabbed her wrist.

He could hear other people in the library asking him to lowed his voice but he didn't care.

"What I did...back there was wrong. I knew it ... I understood what you meant. So I've changed. I don't throw money out of windows anymore. I even got a scholarship!"

"...your point?"

"Give me another chance."

"...How can I know you're not going to hurt me again?" - She looked in his eyes.

"Well you can't."

"Huh?"

She really expected him to say big words like he won't ever hurt her, something cheesy, anything but THIS.

"If you know then this wouldn't be love anymore."

Love...the word hit her. She felt memories coming back all at once. She did love him. Heck she was still loving him now.

"I can't guarantee fate. But I can promise things I can control. I'll cherish you, make you smile, tell you how beautiful you are when you smile, and -"

"Enough...Jaeger. You..talk too much. We're in the library."

Her cold tone made him lose hopes at first but slowly her red cheeks became visible for him.

"Don't...don't look." - She muttered as feeling his gaze on her.

"and how cute you are when you blush." - He smiled gently and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"There's one thing that won't ever change. It's powerful enough to make me not even care about getting hurt. Even if I died for it, I'm happy."

He lifted her head up and kissed her.

It was sweet, simple, but passionate. Feelings held back for years were making there ways out of the dungeon. Too much for them to handle. They had held back too much emotions.

"I...I love you. Will you...risk getting hurt...for this love?" - He whispered.

"I'm willing to risk even more for this love." - She smiled and leaned in for another kiss "You should have known that...seeing me wearing this scarf."

"I'm an idiot, am I?" - He chuckled.

"Yes you are...but I love you. Does that make me an idiot too?"

"Hell yes." - He laughed "You are even a bigger idiot to love me. I mean... Look at me, I'm a mess."

"Like I said...I can do anything for this love...for you."

They kissed for the third time and it was amazing.


End file.
